Look My Way
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: On holdSanzo and the gang run into a slave girl named Kai Yukino, while traveling through a small town and now it seems like the youkais are getting more restless now because of the mysterious Yukino they've picked up. What will happen?
1. Live, Life, Learn

Shishiba: Hello, everyone! This is so exciting, really is! gets giddy

Gojyo: Okay, Shish, calmn down. touches a special spot

Shishiba: jumps Gojyo

Gojyo: Gaahh! OO

Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Hakuryu and Cerveruswolf (Wolve) come walking in

W: What's going on out here? sees Shishiba on Gojyo … I'm not gonna ask. U.U turns to walk away

Sanzo: Oh no, you don't, grabs Wolve, whispers in my ear Kaida.

Wolve: groans That's all I am to you?

Sanzo: blinks Wha? I didn't…

Shishiba: Yeah, what he said! points to Sanzo

Wolve: … Fine. sits

Shishiba: What does Kaida mean?

Sanzo: Please don't be mad at me, Wolve, I didn't mean to hurt you. looks down at Wolve, on the verge of crying.

Shishiba: CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT KAIDA MEANS!

Hakkai: Kaida, in Japanese, means little dragon.

Goku: Yeah, dumby! pokes Shishiba

Shishiba: Why you no good son of a, grabs Goku, chokes him

Wolve: sees Shishiba Hey, sis, stop! runs to Goku's aide, pokes Shishiba's weak spot

Shishiba: Good, god. Slumps to floor

Wolve: grabs Goku, holds him Ha, I win!

Goku: starry eyed

Sanzo, Hakkai, Hakuryu, Gojyo: glares daggers at Goku, growls

Goku: sticks out tongue

Wolve: brings out fan, whaps Goku upside the head You stupid chibi-monkey!

Goku: Oww, what did I do? rubs head

Wolve: ignores Goku Okay, here's on of the many stories by me; I just LOVE writing!

Shishiba: groans while getting up from her place on the floor Then why not marry it?

Sanzo, Hakkai, Hakuryu, Goku, Gojyo: OO;

Wolve: Maybe I should. ponders

Sanzo, Hakkai, Hakuryu, Goku, Shishiba, Gojyo: Oo;

Shishiba: You know I was kidding, right?

Wolve: shakes head No, I won't marry writing, why spoil the love I have now?

Sanzo, Hakkai, Hakuryu, Goku, Shishiba, Gojyo: exhales

Hakuryu: Kyu! flies to Wolve

Wolve: grabs Hakuryu, holds him Okay, let's get this started then… Just a word of advice, You should look at my profile before reading this, it has my character's profile in it…

Shishiba: Wolve doesn't own Saiyuki, she does own Kai Yukino, the oc in this story, and a few others… She wishes she owned them.

Wolve: Yeah. looks at ground

Sanzo: The guys wish so, too. looks at Wolve

Wolve: Well, let's get it going, then! Shoos the guys

Hakkai: grabs Wolve's hand Let's go, Yukino! smirks

Wolve: OO; Help?

Look my way

Chapter one: Live, Life, Learn

How did I myself into this mess?

She had questioned herself every day that she awoke and found the same man next to her, keeping her captive against her will. She always wondered what it would be like to be out in the open world she was never to see. She also wanted to know who she really was, who her parents were and why they left her, if she really did have any family…  
She sighed and looked around at the room she was forbidden to exit out of. Except a few plants, nothing was different about it, bed in the middle of the room, drawer on the far wall, door to the left, window to right.

I could leave at any time, why the hell don't I, though?

She glanced right again, and looked through the window to find her answer.

This is a small town and I would be ratted out before I could taste freedom… Damn the small town so fucking much…

She sighed once more, then rubbed her temples, hoping to remember how she was brought here in the first place, no one deserved to be treated as a…

"You're up, sleep well?"

She looked up at the man, his gray hair shining dimly in the morning sun. She looked to the door, awaiting him to hit her. The blow never came, which surprised and frightened her. She looked up at him, unable to grasp what his motive was.

"Come on, Kai, get up." He said, gently pulling a leash that was connected to a collar on her neck. She hopped off the bed, got her glasses and put them on while she walked behind him, not wanting to piss him off again… She had argued that if he was going to call her Kai, he better say he whole name, Kai Yukino, but it came out with a twisted ankle, a broken spirit along with a broken arm, and a cold barrier around her heart. She didn't want to live anymore, she wanted to die right now…

"Ya damn Kappa! What th' HELL ya doin'!"

"I'm trying to get rid of you, what else does it look like, you dumbass monkey!"

"SILENCE!"

Gojyo and Goku kept yelling at on another, about ready to bite each other's head off, when Sanzo shot at the two.

"What part of 'silence or death' doesn't register in your tiny, monkey brains?"

Hakkai laughed at the scene in front of him, he always lied back and just let it control itself. He looked around the restaurant, taking in the white walls and black furniture. He sighed and walked outside, away from the little 'disscusion' inside. He walked over to the side of the entrance doors, breathing in deep breaths of the cool air. Hakkai was about to close his eyes, when he heard some guys talking.

"Did you hear about Mr. Miller?" On guy asked the other one across from him.

"What about the bastard!" The other one sounded pissed that the other one brought up this Miller person.

"I hear that Mr. Miller and his slave is coming out today, in public!"

Hakkai walked cautiously up to the men, then asked, "Her?" Hakkai couldn't help it, he was very curious.

"Uhh, yeah. They say she doesn't talk, but she's a beauty. I've never seen the woman, but if you're from around here, you know of her." He said, looking at Hakkai nervously.

A little girl, around seven or eight, came running up to the one that was facing Hakkai, then said excitedly, "Mr. Miller's finally out, and he has the lady with him, dad!"

The father of the child looked over at his friend, then said, "Alright, let's go see this woman." before the three of them walked away. Hakkai watched them leave, unable to move one muscle in his body until…

"Hakkai?" Someone from behind him asked.

Hakkai spun around to see the guys, Sanzo with a pissed frown like he always did, Goku with a beef bun in his hands, and Gojyo reaching for Hakkai's shoulder.

Maybe they've been thrown out, like always…

"What's wrong, Hakkai? You seem distracted." Gojyo said, looking at Hakkai.

"It's nothing, just heard some gossip, not important. Let's go." Hakkai said with a smile.

"But Hakuryu seems interested in stayin'." Goku said, pointing to the little dragon on Hakkai's shoulder. Funny, he forgot that Hakuryu was with him. Hakuryu was looking at Hakkai, cheeping softly as if he wanted to stay…

Hakkai heard someone grunt and looked up to find that Sanzo was bumped by a little boy. Sanzo spun around and glared at the boy with his violet eyes.

"You damn kid, watch where you're going next time!" Sanzo roared.

"Sorry mister, I just heard that the slave in our town is finally coming out today in the square." The little kid said, then ran in the direction of, Hakkai thought, the square.

"Sanzo, can we go see?" Goku asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

Sanzo sighed then said, "Fine, let's go." He rubbed his left temple as Goku gave a big "Woo!" before he added, "Just be quiet!"

Goku ran ahead of the rest, he wanted to see this so called "slave", yeah, he wouldn't deny it, he was curious. He stopped when he saw a bunch of people at, what he figured, was the square.

"Look, it's her!" One girl said as Goku tried to push to the front, wondering if the other's were behind him. He turned around to see that they were keeping up with Goku.

"She looks like a slut to me." Another girl said, her voice ringing through Goku's ears. He rolled his eyes, girls could be so complicated, but that was what Gojyo was for! He smirked as he finally wiggled out of the crowd. He looked down the road to see an old man and the slave. As they neared his place, the others were lucky enough to get through the crowd like him… He saw her when he turned around.

Her short black hair shining brilliantly in the early sun, the cuff on her ear, what looked like a wolf standing and howling, shone as bright as her hair. Her clothing was a little loose, but Goku could see her curves easily. Her head was down, so he didn't get to see her eyes, and her glasses that she wore were slipping off the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, guys, look at 'er!" Goku yelled, pointing at her with his index finger.

He heard Gojyo whistle. "Damn, she's a hottie, but what in the hell is she doing with an aging fuck?"

"Hence the name, 'slave'." Sanzo said flatly, lighting a cigarette.

W: Well, there ya go! Hey, if you didn't like it, THEN DON'T FLAME ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I DIDN'T MAKE SOMETHING YOU LIKE, OKAY?

Shishiba: It is true, so please don't flame her if you didn't like it. Just go about your buisiness and act like you didn't read it if you don't like it. It's no fair that she has to do what other's tell her to do…

W: IF YOU DO FLAME ME FOR THAT REASON, THEN I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU MURDERUSLY AND FULL OF BLOOD-LUST!

Shishiba: Please review if you did like it. If you think she needs to change a few things, then just tell her, she'll comply if you help her with her writing skills. Also, this is a romance story, so if you want to, you can vote on who will get paired up with who.

W: Just, don't ask for yaoi pairings, I really don't like those… I'm not trying to down anyone, but I just don't like it, so if you will please refrain from asking for yaoi pairings in here, I'll be more than happy. As you see, I've made a few new characters, so you'll have to worry about them as well. I'm trying to make it so that one of the guys in Sanzo's group gets hooked up with Kai Yukino, but I'm open for other suggestions, just not yaoi, please.


	2. Fight and a friend

This is the second chapter all of you have waited for… I'm sorry I've taken so long, but I've been busy… I is sorry… -- Stupid father… Well, anyways, here it is!

Chapter two: Fight and a friend

Yukino kept her eyes on the ground as she trailed behind Miller through the crowd. She just wanted to run, she was afraid of what the others will find out if she looked up at them.

"Hey Miller, how much you payin' for her!" On guy asked, laughing.

Yukino stopped, not very interested in the ground anymore. She walked to the guy, looking up through uneven bangs at. He backed up a little when she came up to her, almost like he was afraid of her.

"Come on, Kai, don't listen to him, he's delirious." Miller said, lightly pulling the leash forward. Yukino obediently followed him at the pull of the leash. She became interested in the floor once more, but an idea formed in her mind.

If this doesn't work out, then I'll be screwed…

Yukino raised her right arm, her hand in a tight fist, and hit Miller hard on the side of his head, then watched as Miller's body fall to the ground with a thick thud, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

She then grabbed at the leash, pulls it from his grip, lifted it under her right shoulder, then over, then gripped the end of the leash and tied it to one of her belt loops on the left side.

That feels a little bit better, but…

" You think you're tough, but I can see through you, read you like an open book!" Someone, female probably, yelled at Yukino.

Yukino turned and faced the girl. She was a small build, like Yukino, but she looked a little bit smaller.

"You think you can fight, but you're just chicken to go face to face with your fighter…" Yukino only smiled as the girl said something that could seal her fate. She bent her knees, raised her arms up, hands in fists, and looked into the girl's eyes.

"You really want to try me!" The girl seemed a little taken aback, but she stood her ground to Yukino.

Yukino only nodded, keeping her stance and her eye contact with the girl, like a wolf ready to attack an intruder.

"Okay, then, let's go…"

Yukino could only smirk, she knew that this girl was weak and she'll like it when she'll beg for mercy before too long..

This is going to be easy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo watched in silence as the two women started the fight. Never in his life did he want to just watch someone else fight for a change.

The slave girl kicked the blonde in the stomach, tripped her, then grabbed at something from her pocket; a small knife. She unsheathed it, then aimed it for the blonde's gut, her expression unreadable. Sanzo's breath caught in his throat for the second time in his life. He couldn't understand why he was so worried about, but he knew he was.

"Aren't you gonna say something, bitch!" The blonde girl screamed, her voice breaking up from her fear.

All Sanzo could see was the slave's smirk before he heard her say in a low rumbled voice, "Now die."

He knew he had to act, now, but before he could move to stop her, Hakkai and Goku ran up to the scene, Hakkai going to the slave while Goku ran to help the blonde.

Hakkai grabbed the slave from behind, pulling the knife from her hands and holding her against him, tossing the knife a good distance away from them. While Hakkai was immobilizing the slave, Goku helped the other girl to her feet and lead her through the crowd.

Gojyo and Sanzo walked up to Hakkai and the slave, Sanzo walking behind Hakkai, Gojyo walking up to the slave, bending to her level on the ground.

"Hey there, you fight really good. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Gojyo whispered to the slave.

The slave smirked, then kicked Gojyo's stomach, then flipped Hakkai over her head, making him land on top of Gojyo. Sanzo then discovered that she would be tough to beat alone, then realized that he was the only one around her.

Damnit, where in the hell is Hakuryu, stupid dumb-assed dragon…

The slave picked herself up and ran right into Sanzo, then backed up, her body returning into the fighting stance she had before.

"Hey, calm down girl. Don't bust a blood vein, we're only here to talk, not to fight." He said, trying to calm her down.

She tripped him from the knees, then ran to the woods behind the village. Sanzo lied there, watching her run.

Damn, I think we just found another rival…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukino ran through the forest, thinking about the three guys she hurt. She felt really sorry for the monk she tripped, but by god, he was standing in her way of freedom! She wasn't about to give it up so easily after she fought for it.

She stopped after a while, then lied against a tree in an open area. She started taking in raged breaths; her body about to give up and shut down. She only prayed that she wouldn't see those three again.

She heard a noise, like a little cheep, and looked up into the tree to notice a white dragon staring down at her, their eyes locking.

How weird, who would leave a dragon defenseless?

"Hey there, little one, why are you out here by yourself?" Yukino asked the dragon. The dragon just tilted it's head to the side, still staring at her. She stood up, still looking at the dragon. It just stared at her, backing into the tree a little.

"It's okay, I won't harm you. Come here, little one, are you hungry?" Yukino asked, bringing her arm up slowly toward the dragon. It's cheeped, then jumped from it's branch, sitting on her shoulder.

"Well, hey there… I guess that means you're hungry, right?"

The dragon nodded it's head, staring at her still. Yukino smiled at it, then walked in search of something for the dragon to eat. All she could find was some fruit and a group of herbs, then thought of something.. She grabbed the fruit and herbs, then sat down to experiment, the dragon looking at what she was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys, I've gotten the… Wow, what happened to you three?" Goku asked, struggling the urge to laugh, but failing miserably. Hakkai was on top of Gojyo and Sanzo lied there on the ground, looking towards the forest.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked, walking towards Sanzo.

"…"

He didn't even twitch…

"Hakkai, what's wrong with Sanzo?" Goku asked, turning to Hakkai, who was getting up from his awkward position.

"I don't know, Goku, but he should be fine soon." Hakkai said, looking at Goku.

Sanzo finally stood up, but kept his attention in one direction; the forest.

"Let's go." Sanzo said flatly, not once looking away from the woods.

"But Sanzo," Goku started to protest.

"Now!" Sanzo yelled, walking to the forest. Goku quickly followed Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo not too far behind.

"Sanzo, where…"

"Death!" Sanzo sounded unusually pissed today to Goku.

Goku shut his mouth and looked to the ground, wondering where Sanzo was leading them…

Gojyo stayed quiet, he knew that Sanzo wasn't himself and, quite frankly, he liked his ass and head where they were. It didn't stop him from silently cursing Sanzo and the woods, though.

"Stop." Sanzo whispered harshly, stopping just before an open area. Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku stopped next to Sanzo.

"Look, but be quiet." Sanzo whispered, pointing to an old weeping willow in the middle of the area. At first, Gojyo couldn't see anything, but then he saw movement underneath it. The slave girl was sitting underneath the tree, making something, with… Hakuryu on her shoulder? Gojyo shook his head, but the image didn't fade.

"Hakkai, isn't that…" Gojyo started.

"Hakuryu, yeah, that's him.." Hakkai whispered.

"Hakuryu seems at like 'er, Hakkai." Goku stated.

"Yeah, good eye, Goku…" Hakkai said absentmindedly.

Hakuryu looked in their direction, then cheeped softly. Gojyo felt like he would be killed if the dragon came over to them. Like the girl was some kind of cold-blooded killer.

He saw us, this is not good… Shit, I would like to live!

Hakuryu flew over to them, flying to Hakkai, all the while the slave watching him.

" Oh, crap, now we're busted!" Gojyo whispered, fear griping his insides hard.

Hakkai stood, then walked into the opening, Sanzo and Goku not far behind.

Th… they left me! Damn them!

Gojyo quickly stood, then walked behind them all, hoping he wouldn't die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukino watched as the same three guys came into her sight, along with a little kid. She was griped by fear and she formed her fighting stance once the one with the monocle was close enough. He stepped back a little, bringing up his hands.

"Whoa, we're not here to fight, so put those away, please." He said, a smile draped across his features.

She eased up, then stood straight and looked at him with dark eyes. She then saw the dragon from before.

"Is that dragon yours?" She asked cautiously, pointing to the dragon on his shoulder.

"Yes, his name is Hakuryu, you like him?" He answered. All Yukino did was look at the dragon, Hakuryu, as he watched her, their eyes locking once more.

"Hey, Hakkai, what's she doin'" Yukino looked over to see the kid once more.

" You stupid monkey!" The monk came from behind and whacked the kid upside the head with some oversized fan. Yukino couldn't understand any of it, but she ended up laughing at them.

Oh, man, I haven't laughed in years!

"See? We're harmless."

"Speak for yourself, Hakkai!" The kid yelled.

Yukino looked back at Hakuryu. "So his name is Hakuryu, huh?" She said, petting the dragon.

"Yes, it is… Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hakkai." He announced, bowing. He then looked back and pointed to the kid.

"This is Goku." Hakkai then pointed to the monk.

"Sanzo."

The one with long crimson hair came up to Yukino, grabbed her hand, then kissed the top.

"This one is Gojyo"

Yukino didn't like being touched by people she didn't know, so she balled her hand into a tight fist, then brought it up to meet Gojyo's chin, sending him back a ways.

"Good, god! Gojyo got beat by a girl, I never thought I'd see the day!" The kid, Goku, shouted with a grin on his face.'

"Shut it, monkey!" Gojyo yelled.

Yukino started to laugh once more, but straightened out…

Can't afford to open up… Remember that.

"What do you want, though…" Yukino asked, a little too much harshness than she wanted.

Before Hakkai could respond to her question, someone came from behind the trees behind the guys.

"There you are, come on, Kai." Miller said.

"No." Yukino said, standing her ground for the first time in who knows how long.

"Come on, we don't have time to chat right now."

"We have enough time, besides, why stay indoors when it's so beautiful out?" Yukino asked, looking to the sky.

"Why are you doing this?" Miller asked, becoming pissed off. Yukino knew it was a long shot, but she wanted her freedom.

"Why do you want to lock her from the rest of the world?" Gojyo countered, sending Yukino off balance…  
She didn't think they would defend her.

"Because I own her!" Miller yelled.

"You own nothing, Miller," Yukino said calmly, "nothing."

Miller laughed. "You simple minded girl, you are mine. You gave yourself to me…"

"You dumb ass! I never gave it to you, you took it from me!" Yukino yelled, but instantly regretted what she said as she looked upon the guys…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was trying to register the comment, but couldn't understand what she meant. He looked at Sanzo, becoming more confused than ever.

"Wha?" Goku asked, breaking the short silence they were enveloped in.

The man, Miller, started to laugh insanely, which took Goku off guard.

This guy's crazy! Goku thought, recoiling at the sound of the man's laugh. Goku looked back at the slave, question in his eyes.

"The little boy doesn't understand!" Miller kept laughing.

Goku fumed, turning to look the man in the eyes. "Hey, you wanna fight?" Goku yelled. Miller stopped laughing and smirked. "Okay, little one, come at me."

Ohhhh… What will happen? Ha, I'm sorry, it's not very cliff-hangy, you just have to think really hard. I'm not very good with leaving people in cliff hangers… But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I updated it. I'm proud of myself so far with this story. I usually don't like what I make, but this is going to be good… I have a new character as well, but she won't be introduced until much later, but I will have her profile up… Ja Ne, for now.


	3. The Fight and Retreat

Konnichiwa once more! I've been bored all week and decided to write some more on this story… Okay, here is Chapter three of Look My Way… Somebody help me think of a better name!

Chapter three: The fight and retreat

Goku rushed for Miller, ready to pound the psycho into the ground. Miller stood his ground, moved a little to the side and clothes-lined Goku; sending him to meet the hard ground. Goku groaned, then got up quickly just as Miller hit him in the gut. Goku coughed hard.

"Goku!" He heard Hakkai yell.

Miller gripped Goku's weakening body by the shoulders, smirking all the while.

"Guys!" Goku yelled, hoping one of them would save him. He closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the pain of the crazed man holding him. Miller's grip weakened, but he never felt the pain. Goku opened his eyes to see Miller falling to the ground, making a dull thud. Goku's legs gave out and he too fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, Goku is it?" Goku looked up to see the girl had been his savior. Goku smiled before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The old man struggled to stand from his place on the floor, but stood straight and tackled the slave. Hakkai and Gojyo ran to Goku, helping him up from the floor, Sanzo walking to them, all the while watching the slave and the Miller guy.

"We gotta help 'er, guys!" Goku yelled.

"What do you propose we do, Goku?" Hakkai asked, looking down at Goku.

A screech echoed through the forest as the guys looked at Hakuryu attacking the old man. Sanzo ran to the slave, helped her up and yelled, "Hakuryu, transform!"

The dragon complied to the command and transformed into a jeep. Sanzo climbed into the front seat, holding the girl in his lap.

"Get your asses in and let's hi-tail it out of here!" Sanzo yelled at the others.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku ran and jumped in, Hakkai starting the jeep and driving through the trees and shrubs. Goku looked back every now and then, but only saw the same trees they passed mere seconds ago.

"You shouldn't have done that… The villagers will go after you four." The slave said, breaking the silence that fell upon them.

"So, what else is new?" Gojyo asked.

"Let me go." The girl commanded.

"Let's hope you like company because you're coming with us." Sanzo growled.

"Let me go." She repeated, then kicked Sanzo in the knee; Goku couldn't help but laugh. Sanzo was trying to keep her captive, but she hit him in the face with the back of her head. Sanzo's grip weakened and she jumped out of the jeep. Gojyo caught her and pulled her back in.

"Whoa there, you could get hurt." Gojyo said, pulling her to his body.

"Bite me, asshole!" She spat.

"Now, now, no harming anyone. Ms, we would be honored if you came with us." Hakkai said, then mumbled something.

"Why me?" She asked simply.

"… That is a question that even I don't know." Hakkai admitted.

Goku looked at the girl, then finally noticed something. Her glasses weren't present on her face.

"Hey, what happened to you're glasses?" Goku asked the girl.

"They must have fallen off when she was tackled." Hakkai said.

"I don't need them. Can you let me go, now? I won't run away, besides, your body heat is getting to me." She said, closing her eyes.

"Oh, sure." Gojyo said, letting her go. "The only problem is where are you gonna sit? You know you can stay on me, I don't mind." Gojyo smirked. His comment earned him a tender stomach that day.

She climbed on top of the spare tire wheel in the way back of the jeep. Goku realized that she didn't give out her name before.

"Hey, what's your name?" Goku asked, looking back at the girl. She looked at Goku, staring him down.

"Why should I tell?" She countered.

"Please, we deserve at least your name." Hakkai said, supporting Goku.

She sighed, then said, "My name is Yukino."

"Why was that Miller guy calling you Kai, then?" Gojyo asked.

"Kai Yukino is my full name." Yukino said, deadpan.

"Alright, then, Yukino." Hakkai said with a smile.

She just sighed, closing her eyes slowly. Goku smiled at her, then he opened his mouth to ask something, but someone else beat him to it.

"So, little dragon, what were you doing as a slave?" Sanzo asked.

"…" Yukino stayed quiet, looking to the side with an unreadable expression. Goku sighed, looked at his hands.

"Come on, babe, you can trust us." Gojyo said, apparently not thinking. Yukino kicked him in the head, almost pushing him out of the jeep. Goku looked back at Yukino, surprise written all over his face.

"Hey now, no harming Gojyo, please." Hakkai said, looking back at her, then returning his eyes to the road. Yukino just looked to the side again, her grey eyes distant and cold. Hakkai started to laugh; Yukino glared at the back of Hakkai's head.

"You remind me of Goku, Yukino!" Hakkai continued laughing.

Sanzo scoffed. "Not another idiot in our group."

"Actually, I think she's just abusive like you, Sanzo." Gojyo said, rubbing the side of his head. Hakkai laughed harder and Goku became confused, Hakkai never laughed nearly as hard as he was now, but Goku didn't mind.

"So, are you going to answer me?" Sanzo asked, a little softer than Goku ever noticed. Sanzo turned around to meet eyes with Yukino, she held Sanzo's eyes evenly.

"… I've… been that way ever since I could remember… I don't know anything besides that I've been Miller's slave for a little over a year, now." Yukino said, still holding Sanzo's gaze.

_It seems as though she doesn't remember her past… Goku thought, finally taking in her face. Her skin was firm, but looked soft, she didn't look like a girl at all besides the eyelashes that shaped her eyes perfectly. Speaking of eyes, hers were an unusual grey color. Goku couldn't help but wonder why she was so cold and cruel when she looked shy and hidden._

"Wow, that must suck!" Gojyo said, pulling Goku from his thoughts. Gojyo finally stopped rubbing the side of his head.

Yukino remained silent, not tearing her eyes from Sanzo. Goku decided to start asking some random questions.

"So, how old are you?" Goku asked, getting both Sanzo and Gojyo's attention.

"Twenty" She replied, closing her eyes.

"What's your ideal weapon?"

"…"

"Oh, come on! It's not like we're gonna laugh!" Goku said.

Yukino remained silent, keeping her eyes closed. Goku huffed, then looked to the other side as Hakkai announced that they were in the next town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai didn't feel like himself. For some odd reason, he actually felt at ease and … happy, now. He looked forward to see Goku running ahead of the group. Hakkai laughed, Goku always acted younger than he let on. He then remembered Yukino and glanced back.

She was walking rather slow, but wasn't without company. Hakuryu was next to her, flying peacefully like he found his mate. Hakkai laughed, the two seemed to be like long lost friends.

He looked ahead again, wondering what trouble they would get into in this town. It didn't seem too bad, small buildings side by side down the street. Small and peaceful.

"… I'm hungry." Goku whined.

"Quit it, monkey." Sanzo growled.

"Then what are we here for!" Goku whined once more.

"To find a place to stay for the night." Sanzo said.

Goku whimpered this time. "But I'm hungry!"

Hakkai looked at Goku, smiled and thought of something, but couldn't get his words together when Yukino decided to take it.

"Come on, Goku. I'll feed you.." Yukino said, grabbing Goku's arm and leading him away from the group. Hakkai blinked, then shook his head and followed Yukino and Goku.

"You don't have to, Yukino. I can treat." Hakkai offered.

Yukino looked back, then asked, "Are you hungry as well, Hakkai?"

"Uh, yes I am. I think we all are." Hakkai admitted.

"We can find a place to stay later, let's go eat."

Hakkai heard Sanzo sigh, then say, "Fine, just don't draw attention."

"Woo!" Goku yelled, running ahead and dragging Yukino behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed, wondering how the hell she was in this stupid building with such stupid people. The restaurant seemed really loud, as all of them did. Why this one of all the others in town, why did she pick this one?

"Hey, Kodoko-Chan, you're table." The manager said.

"Alright.." Kodoko said, deciding to walk to her job. She sighed once more, then walked out to the dining room and half way across the hall. She walked up to the table she was assigned to wait on. As she looked over all the people, she couldn't help but notice one person. The black haired woman they were with.

_That couldn't be, could it? I thought that she was with Miller… Kodoko thought at first._

"Is it alright to order now, madam?"

"Oh, yes, go right on ahead." Kodoko said, smiling.

Kodoko just jotted down absentmindedly, still thinking of who the woman was.

"Will that be all?" Kodoko asked.

"What is your name?"

"Uhh… My name is Kodoko, Ame Kodoko. What is yours?" Kodoko asked, looking at the black haired girl.

"…" The woman stayed quiet.

"Is it Yukino? Kai, Yukino?" Kodoko asked again.

"Kodoko-Chan? You get their orders?" Kodoko heard from the back.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Kodoko bowed, then ran to the back. She got into the kitchen and handed the order to the cook. She sighed, sat down and then waited.

_Damnit… I needed to see if that was Yukino… Kodoko thought, then sighed once more. Once the food comes, then the talk. The cook came walking out with the orders for Kodoko's table._

"You better get up and bring them their food, Kodoko." The cook said.

"I will, Nygi." Kodoko smiled, then took the orders from the cook and walked out to her table.

"You're orders." Kodoko said, hoping to bring up where she left.

"… How do you know my name?"

Kodoko looked at the black haired woman with questions already forming.

"Answer her, how did you know her name?" The one in the monk attire growled.

"I… I had met a woman about three years ago and her name was Kai Yukino. I'm sorry, ma'm, but you look exactly like her." Kodoko stuttered.

"What was she like? What happened to her?" The one with the golden headband asked.

"Well, Yukino was a little distant, she didn't let anyone near her for some reason. She always abused everyone that tried to help her in any way, besides me. She was sold as a slave after she was accused of committing a murder. The only thing I remember is that sly evil look in that man's eye." Kodoko shivered at the memory.

"That sounds a lot like Miller, Yukino." The man with the monocle said.

"That was the guy who stole my best friend!" Kodoko yelled, earning everyone's attention. Kodoko wanted right then to just be as small as she could be. "H… How did you escape him, Yukino?"

"First off, I don't even know who the hell you are, and second, why do you think I'm with these men?"

Before Kodoko could counter, the front door swung wide open and someone came in. He didn't seem too common to walk in the restaurant, with his pointy ears and a black mark over the side of his forehead.

_Wait, pointy ears, mark… There's no mistaking it; he's a youkai. Kodoko thought, feeling fear and dread form at the bottom of her stomach. Where could she go, why was a youkai walking in the restaurant of all places?_

Kodoko saw Yukino stand from her seat and walk in front of the youkai, her stance cool and collective.

"You wanna go, bud?" Yukino said, not once sounding scared. Kodoko hoped that she would live though all of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the third chapter… Hope you like it… Sorry it took a while to put it up, I've had a hard time lately.


	4. Hoping for the best

-1Okay, I'm starting the fourth chapter! I'm happy. Especially since I've been having a hard time lately… Let's hope you like it!

Chapter Four: Hoping for the best

The youkai looked at Yukino with hunger in his eye. She could feel dread and fear creep into her, but she shoved the feeling down. Why was she scared of the youkai? The youkai should be scared of her!

"Let's dance, girl." The youkai sneered, then jumped at her.

Yukino jumped out of the way, grabbing the youkai's white shirt as he went down. She flung him to the wall closest to them. Walking up to him, Yukino kicked him once, twice. He tripped her on her third kick. She felt her body hit the floor hard, then she groaned. She looked around for her weapon of choice, but could not find her sword. She heard a gunshot and looked up at the youkai, who had a bullet hole in it's chest. She twisted around to see Sanzo had stood from his seat, as did the rest of them.

"My, that's very rude to ask the young woman to dance and don't await her answer." Hakkai said, sounding like his usual self.

Yukino could hear the youkai give a liquid-like growl before he lunged at the gang, scratching Yukino in the upper arm. _Damnit… He'll pay for that._ She thought.

She watched the youkai fight with Sanzo and his gang, then as it charged at the waitress that was theirs. Yukino growled deeply, then lunged at the youkai before it could get to the waitress.

"Damn you, she's not your target right now. It's _me_!" Yukino yelled, then grabbed his waist and drug him out the window of the restaurant. They tumbled around a bit before stopping, the youkai on top of Yukino. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but proved nothing to herself. All she could do was growl, and growl she did. She looked up at the youkai to see the ever present smirk across his darkened face, his mark on his forehead glowing slightly. Yukino closed her eyes tightly, hoping to just die.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku jumped out of the window, Gojyo walked through the front door. Once up close, Goku let out a battle cry and round-house kicked the youkai off of Yukino. Goku ran after the youkai, as did Hakkai and Gojyo. Sanzo just watched as the idiots make a fool of themselves and get noticed. He looked to Yukino, who was still on the floor, her eyes closed shut. He walked up to her slowly.

"Yukino? Are you hurt?" Someone beat him to the question. He turned around sharply and noticed the waitress looking down at Yukino. Yukino opened her grey eyes and looked at the waitress.

"… Who are you?" Yukino whispered, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

"I'm Kodoko, Ame Kodoko. Do you really not remember me?" The girl sounded sad and desperate. Yukino stayed quiet then the fight that was going on only feet away caught her attention. She stood up, staggered a little, shook her head and ran on to aid the group. Sanzo shot up and yelled to Yukino. "Yukino!" He ran after her, not thinking about the waitress, Kodoko.

Yukino jumped on the back of the youkai, slowing it's attack on Hakkai. It yelped, then grabbed hold of Yukino's foot and tossed her off him. Sanzo shot his exposed back a few times, resulting in it lunging at Sanzo. Sanzo brought his knee up to meet the youkai's lower body. The youkai growled, then whimpered, clutching his stomach. A blur of black, blue and red passed by Sanzo and tackled the youkai. Sanzo blinked a few times, then found Yukino was on top of the youkai on the ground, holding his throat in her small hands. The youkai gurgled, spit at Yukino, then did a spasm before it died. Yukino growled deep in her throat and wiped away the blood.

"Damn bastard.." She replied simply.

"Are you alright, Yukino?" Goku asked, his steps soundly coming towards her.

"Y… Yeah, Goku, I'm fine." She stood from her spot, then looked around.

"Everyone else okay?" Nods were her only answer.

The woman, Kodoko, came up to her. "You really don't remember who I am?" Yukino could only shake her head. Kodoko sighed, then began to walk away.

"Wait, Kodoko was it?" Yukino called.

Kodoko turned around. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell me how you know me.. Come with us." Yukino said, referring to Sanzo and his group. Kodoko just looked at Yukino before she said her answer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the new chapter! Yay! I got it! There we go.. I hope you all like it! What is Kodoko's answer? How will the guys react to her answer?


End file.
